


May Contain Traces of Lust

by gladheonsleeps



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I just went from memory, Kitchen Sex, Loki Needs a Hug, NSFW, Witch!Darcy, base may contain gluten, don't use this as an actual recipe, food fic, kitchen magic, say it with citrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/pseuds/gladheonsleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witch!Darcy casts a spell in the kitchen to gain Loki's attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Contain Traces of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm still warming back up after some terribly wrong medication fucked with my brain so go easy on me? 
> 
> Anyway here's some porn. 
> 
> WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS LEMONS (and also sex)

The morning air was cold as Darcy walked into the kitchen and switched the lights on, tying on her apron, wrapping over her hips and twisting the straps around to tie at her front.

She began by brewing coffee in a pour over, adding a dash of cinnamon or two to help stave off the cold.  Taking a sip and enjoying the warmth of the brew she pulled out the recipe binder she had brought into the shared kitchen space. It was old, carried with her throughout her life and filled to the brim with things she’d rather not share. Secret recipes for all kinds of occasions. Taking another sip she flipped through to the particular recipe she was looking for, specifically for when life gave you lemons; so many lemons that she was overwhelmed.

Yes. Lemon pie. Some liked their lemon sweet, but she liked it bitter, with added bitter herbs; so sour that your tongue goes to the roof of your mouth and your whole body reacts. There was sweet too, but that came second.

She pulled over the eggs sitting in a basket on the counter and began cracking them, one by one and separating out the contents carefully. The rhythm of the familiar act was soothing and she started humming a little tune her mother taught her as she worked. She both worked at her craft and worked over her problems in her mind. Even without the magic baking had always been a way for women to get a moment to themselves to clear their mind – or to get together and solve problems in a group. This one though, this one was only for her to solve.

The thing was, she thought as she cracked the eighth egg, marking halfway. The thing was she had never meant to fall for Loki. It was supposed to be impossible, in fact. Their magic wasn’t at all synergistic; that part of her felt almost repelled in his presence. To her senses his powers were cold, like the tundra she and Jane visited to study the stars once.

That was a long time ago now, long before Thor had come to stay, towing along his younger brother.

He’d been so broken then.

Thor had begged her to work her hearth magic to help him on his way to healing and Darcy had relented, making meal after meal in her own way, with her own knowledge. At first the god had said it was good. That it warmed him. He’d eaten every scrap from the bowls she’d brought down. Despite his state they had a good little repartee going on, their mutual love of snark helping divert Loki’s quick mind and quickly leading to a little bit of a flirty thing going on.

But then something happened, Christmas came and went and her food and wit were less appreciated. Her cooking was only barely ‘sufficient.’ Something to fill his stomach apparently, the god turning his nose up and leaving crusts on the side of the plate like a petulant child.

But recently; Darcy rubbed a frustrated tear away from her eyes with the back of her hand before she pushed the bowls containing eggs aside and pulled out the rinder and looked at the pile of lemons on the bench waiting for her attention. Lately he didn’t even get through the meal without pushing it aside, turning back to his book without looking at her. All her hard work, the love and magic she had poured into her work wasn’t even worth a look. It was no use. All her work was of no value if that bond wasn’t there. If things didn’t change she’d have to tell Thor there was nothing more she could do. The asshole was on his own.

But she wasn’t ready to walk. He may have lost interest but somehow he’d gotten under her skin and she just couldn’t stop thinking about him.

Darcy was not ready to give up yet. In fact she refused to. And what was more; she honestly wanted the god in her bed; wanted to know what those hands that handled her food and the mouth that tasted it felt like on her skin.

She sighed and took the rind and then the juice from her lemons, making sure every bit of the bright, bitter flavour would be hers pouring the sugar and egg into an ancient ceramic bowl covered in intricate carvings before pausing and looking at the ceiling “Privacy mode thank you Jarvis. And let’s have lemonade playing.” She added as an afterthought. That couldn’t hurt here.

She set her magic whisk onto the sugar and egg, aerating the shit out of it and working those molecules till it thickened and turned a pleasant, sunny yellow colour. All of the rind but a few tablespoons was added, and the juice, slowly so that the eggs didn’t curdle. Darcy’s lips pursed at the scent heavy in the air. Her tongue slipped out to taste it.

Once it was at the right consistency the mixture was poured into a double boiler and she set a spoon to stirring gently while she readied the herbal elements needed for the spell. She picked the petals from a sprig of lavender, chopped a few leaves from rosemary and sprinkled in the lemon rind, speaking a few choice words over there before pulling down her cookie tin and some ginger cookies she’d made a week ago, she put them into a cloth bag and took out her frustrations by bashing the shit out of them.

After a deep calming breath soft butter was added to the mixture and it was all poured into the tart pan and pressed down with fingers and fist.

The lemon curd was ready to set aside and Darcy blew on it to encourage it to cool.

Next came the meringue and the spell was slightly different. As the eggwhites mixed with sugar into glossy clouds, she pulled down her dried rose petals, a specific kind and very rarely used. There was also vanilla of course, the pods sliced open and the seeds collected but that was obvious. The rose and chopped pistachios were chopped and mixed anyway. She paused before the last component of the spell. A kiss didn’t quite hold what she felt but Loki was smart. He’d get the message and she didn’t want to actually magically roofie the guy.

She kissed the air lightly and it was sucked by the whisk into the meringue mixture. She clicked her fingers and the whisk stopped, allowing her to fold the nuts and petals and everything else into the marshmallow.

Now came the easy part. Darcy layered everything up, spooning in the sunny lemon curd and giving it a stiff shake to even out the top before piling the meringue on top and putting it in the oven.

Then she made a thin sheet of rosewater toffee and waited till the pie was baked, pulling it out, picking up the sheet of molten sugar and smashing it over the meringue, shards glistening in the snow white top. This would be pretty nearly lethal for a human as the toffee would slice up their throat going down but Loki was a frost giant. Only the flavour would register.

Satisfied, Darcy cast a spell to cool it and used a sharp knife to cut a big slice (an Asgardian portion), arranging it on a plate and placing some home grown strawberries next to it. She then brewed some more coffee and arranged it all on the tray with a fork for the pie and looked at the clock on the wall. She smiled and sighed happily. Perfect timing. It was the little victories after all.

She picked up the tray and stepped into the elevator, heading down to the basement where lay her quarry.

As the numbers flew by Darcy wondered what the fuck she was thinking. She surveyed her appearance in the mirrored wall of the elevator. Her hair was in its usual soft curls falling down her back over her little crop top with maybe a button too many undone to reveal her assets. Her high waisted black skater skirt was short but not overly sexy...unless you knew that she wasn’t wearing underwear. Over it all was a black fluffy cardigan because the kitchen – and the basement were pretty damn cold. She bit her lip nervously but scolded herself. Loki looked at her when she was at her frumpiest. She’d be fine.

She stepped out onto the fortified floor with nary a tremor, waltzing by, hips swinging with her usual smiles and waves for the guards except one who got a finger every day to remind him of the one she broke when he tried to touch her.

As she reached the stretch leading to Loki’s cell she looked him over. He was freshly showered, hair dripping wet and long pale feet bare. His eyes flicked up as she neared and she grinned at his double take. Yes sweetie. Dessert for breakfast.

Here was something only known to a few: Privileged information Thor was quite happy to share with her. Loki had a _major_ sweet tooth.

He couldn’t resist any dessert she put in front of him. No; it was the wholesome, delicious savoury stuff she slaved over and poured her magic into that he neglected to eat. The dessert plates she sent that were filled with sweet and pretty things every meal were always polished clean.

She handed the tray to the guard who brought it in to the black haired prince. She leaned against the wall across from the cell and watched stoically through the window as he inspected it, those bright, pretty eyes clearly registering something.

As they would, that pie stank of magic and he was a fucking sorcerer. If one listened to Thor, he was the most powerful and accomplished living magical being in the nine realms.

His eyes flicked back up and he held her gaze as he consumed first each strawberry one by one; placing it into his mouth and eating it whole, before pulling the stem out and placing it on the plate, the red juice staining his lips red.

Darcy stifled the impulse to lick her own lips at the sight.

Then he took up the fork and made short work of the pie, eyes flicking from the delicious food to the woman who made it as he took each bite.

Then, it was all gone. Darcy turned to go as he used his thumb to collect the remaining curd on the plate and lick it clean suggestively.

She held her smile back until the doors closed on the elevator doors.

 

Darcy was washing the dishes when she felt a presence behind her she closed her eyes, glad she hadn’t switched the privacy mode off on the cameras. “Tony will be bitterly disappointed with the ease of your movements.” She said, cleaning the whisk carefully. Egg yolk was a bitch to clean.

“I stay here in your tower because I choose to, Volva.” Darcy’s eyebrows went up at the title and the respect in his voice when he said it.

She turned around, drying her hands on a tea towel.

They stared at one another for a moment. Not having so much body heat, Loki’s long hair was still wet from his shower, soaking his crisp white t-shirt wherever it touched. He was thin and without his armour so much more fragile looking than he was when he was under the influence of the stone. The object whose taint Darcy was working to combat.

She licked her lips, Loki watching closely and opened her mouth to speak but Loki interrupted her. “I see the spells you put into my food, every one.” He said softly. His expression was unreadable, it held so many things; but they didn’t seem to be dangerous. More like confusion, sadness, and a few other emotions she couldn’t quite pin point.

“’s not like I hid them Loki.” She said, leaning on the bench and licking a curd covered spoon that was still waiting to be cleaned.

He looked down at her. “No. You wouldn’t. Tell me little witch. Do you want me? Is that what you wished for as you made that delicious pie?”

Darcy bit her lip and shook her head. Like that kiss, _want_ wasn’t the word.

Loki stepped forward till he crowded her in, the marble bench top pressing cool against her back while his presence held just as much chill. She could feel his erection, hard as the marble pressing against her. She swallowed; knowing her desire was evident in her eyes as was his own. “Do you _need_ me Darcy?” He whispered as he shifted his hips to emphasise his point.

She looked him in the eye and answered truthfully. “Yes.” Loki took a breath, obviously expecting her to try to delay the inevitable.

Darcy waited on his move. After all, she’d cast a _love spell_. It was harmless, barely registering against his protections, and easily combated even without them. Or avoided. None of which he chose to do. Either way though, coercion wasn’t Darcy’s style, only suggestion.

She watched him process for half a second before he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss, surprising her with the softness of his mouth despite the coolness and the way his hands moved over her, almost like he was making sure she was really there. She closed her eyes and kissed back, running her hands up his arms burrowing them on the back of his neck, under his hair.

She sighed and bit his lip softly, making his hips buck into her and flicking a switch in his brain. He tipped his head and deepened the kiss, his hands moving to her thighs and to her ass, lifting her onto the bench easily and moving between her legs. Darcy was used to Thor’s strength but Loki’s ease in this context made her whimper and wrap her legs around him, drawing him closer. He placed his big hands either side of her on the bench and moved his mouth to her cheek, her temple, her jaw and down her neck, not so much kissing as dragging his lips and nuzzling with his nose. She knew she shouldn’t be surprised but Loki’s knack (and desire) for affectionate touch certainly came as a shock.

Soon she felt the subtle movements of his hips against her as he started to lose himself a little. She scraped her fingernails on his neck gently and he moaned into her clavicle. “Loki.” She said. “I do want you.” She admitted, and his eyes opened.

“You want me or you want to heal me?” He asked as he helped her lay back on the hard surface before going for the fly on his jeans.

Darcy shrugged. “I couldn’t tell you where one ended and the other began.” She said and Loki grunted as he lined himself up with her pussy, pausing to appreciate her soaked wetness as he coated himself. Her back arched at the contact of his cold cock brushing against her heated core. Loki seemed to appreciate her responsiveness and kept at her clit until she came the first time, warmth flooding through her as her hands grappled for purchase on the smooth counter.

“You share the truth so easily for one of our kind.” He said between breaths as he finally inched into her, wincing at the initial meeting of burning hot and his own cold so intimately. Darcy shifted her hips to accommodate him and there was a pause as they both adjusted once he was fully inside, Darcy still catching her breath. Neither had had much action in... years. Loki was once again leaning over her with his hands placed on the counter beside her. She could see the micro expressions flicking over his face as he adjusted to what surely felt like sticking his cock into an oven. Cozy.

“I share some truths easily.” She said, wrapping her legs around him tighter as a signal that he really should start fucking her like, yesterday. “Others not sssssso much. mmm.” She offered, slurring her words a little as Loki responded to her hint and started moving with all the skill she had expected of him. Long drags out and hard returns. Darcy met him on the comeback every time. Their magic may not have been a match but their fucking was definitely something.

Darcy grabbed a hold of each of Loki’s wrists where they were planted so she didn’t get fucked right off of the bench, biting her lip to stifle the gasps as the extra leverage meant Loki was hitting her just right every time. He looked into her eyes, a little smile escaping when he saw how wrecked she was getting. He moved positions, scooping her up with his left arm so that her hips were higher and she was anchored and using his other hand to start working her clit with his faster, shallower thrusts. His eyes were drawn to her breasts which were moving like jello with the action.

Darcy grinned for a moment as she caught Loki’s wide hungry expression but he pressed on her clit and thinking became a little more difficult. He switched up their position again, draping her right leg over his shoulder and went harder, concentration showing on his face. He was also showing signs of strain, his hair growing damp and sweat trickling down his neck and chest. Darcy of course was wetter than she thought she’d ever been in her life, her cunt running over onto Loki’s thighs with that extra stimulation of a cold, hard cock used expertly. The resulting sounds in the kitchen were _entirely_ filthy. With both Loki’s hard body and the marble countertop coming in contact with Darcy’s soft ass, slaps resounded through all the hard surfaces of the space. She would blush if she wasn’t otherwise occupied.

“Loki. I need- Loki-” She sobbed, begged, not knowing quite what for and Loki didn’t ask. He placed his palm over her clit with his fingers feathering upwards to her belly, slamming into her a few more times before he came violently, head bent back, mouth open, eyes shut and pulsing power through his hand and into her cunt. Darcy arched on the bench, white hot pleasure racing through her body and spirit.

She came to with her head being cradled and her name being spoken softly. Loki’s hair was now dry and ticking her cheek as he bent over her, real concern in his eyes. “Darcy, are you well?”

She took stock, slowly moving her body parts one at a time before giving him the OK, curling her legs up till she was almost cradling his head in her lap. She smiled lazily up at him. “I feel like I’ve just been really, really well fucked big guy. How about you?”

He smiled a little shyly despite himself, the act transforming his face to the point that his eyes seemed a little greener. His thumb brushed her temple softly before he straightened. “I was also very well...fucked.” he said trying out the word, tasting it. Darcy really liked how that word sounded coming from that mouth.

She licked her lips. “So. Any chance of giving me a lift to my room?” she asked and gave him a cheeky smile, raising her arms lazily. They felt like they were made of lead.

He leaned against the bench. “That might depend on whether there is any more of that pie.” Loki countered with a raised eyebrow and Darcy pointed to the fridge.

 

A minute later Darcy was curled up in her big comfy bed, snoozing lightly with one arm draped lazily over Loki’s lap while he ate the pie enthusiastically.

 From this angle in the dim light of her apartment with the shades down and his obvious enjoyment of the dessert he looked so young. She wondered what he was like when he was her age.

Her fingers feathered across his jean clad thigh but soon enough it was creeping somewhere else entirely.

Loki’s attention quickly moved from the pie to something far sweeter. “Oh you’re finished?” the mortal asked as she rubbed along the outline of his cock slowly.

Loki smiled slowly and disappeared his treat for later. “No, my little witch. I think the meal has only just begun.”

**Author's Note:**

> here are some photos that were up on my pinterest helping me write this:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
